


Cherry Lips

by babyjared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assistant Dean, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Slut Dean, Teacher Castiel, Teaching Assistant Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjared/pseuds/babyjared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a thing for Dean’s lips; He loves them on his lips, on his skin, but mostly, he loves them around his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Lips

It’s been a long day at Mountain High, and Castiel is losing his patience with some of his students. They aren’t stupid, but sometimes, he thinks they act like idiots on purpose just to mess with him. He’s on his break now, and had just finished talking to Miss Milton about the school play he volunteered to help with. He only realizes that now, he’s going to be horribly busy for the next two weeks while they set up. 

Sighing, Castiel throws out the rest of his lunch and steps into the hallway, his eyes landing on a familiar figure coming his way. He watches as Dean makes his way towards him, those green eyes focused on him, and his bowed legs long and moving along with the sway of his hips. He smiles and all Cas can see is a perfect set of white teeth surrounded by plump pink lips, “Hey Cas.” he says, voice low and sweet, “Miss me?”

He swallows and looks around the hallway seeing that, thankfully, no one else heard that, “You know you’re not supposed to call me that here.” he says, trying to keep his eyes away from the boys’ lips, “But of course I did.” he breathes.

“Sorry,” Dean mumbles, and takes a step closer, a glint in his eye, “You busy?”

Castiel hesitates a moment before he shakes his head no, and he regrets his decision when Dean smirks, “Meet me in your office in 7 minutes.” he whispers before winking and heading down the west hall. 

Castiel is frozen for a moment before he realizes what he just agreed to, and he feels his cock give a valiant twitch at just the thought of it. It’s the longest 7 minutes of his life, but when he walks into his office and shuts and locks the door, he knows it’s worth it. Dean’s shoving him against the door and kissing him within an instant, and Castiel can’t help the moan he lets out at the feeling of his Dean’s lips pressed to his. Dean’s lips are perfect, soft and full, so pink and wet that it looks like he’s wearing lip gloss, and Castiel has seen Dean wear lip gloss before. 

Hands are working at his belt buckle and Castiel pulls back to look into wide set green eyes, and smiles at the eagerness of his fingers, “You’re too needy, Dean.”

“Cas,” he groans, pink tongue slipping out to swipe over the pad of his thumb as Castiel’s finger brushes over his lower lip, “Please.”

Castiel leans down and kisses him again, sucking that lower lip into his mouth and savoring the feel and taste of Dean on his tongue. He knows Dean is aware of his slight obsession, especially since he wore lip gloss just for him, but he loves that it still takes him by surprise, if the moans Dean’s letting out tell him anything. 

“Mmm please what?” Castiel murmurs, sighing as Dean gets his hand around him, “What do you want?” 

Dean’s lips are so easy to make red, just a small nip or suck will make the boy look like he’s wearing bright red lipstick. He loves the feeling of them everywhere, but right now, he’s only got one thing in mind as Dean smiles.

He pushes Castiel’s pants down to his thighs and drops to his knees, “Wanna suck you.” he whispers, lips red and swollen from Castiel’s teeth and lips, “Please….Mr. Novak?”

Castiel can’t hold back the moan and the twitch his cock gives at the use of that name. He supposes if anyone walked in, they’d think he was a freak, maybe even disgusting, but Dean’s 19 and his teaching assistant, not his student…anymore. Dean leans in and presses those pouty lips to Castiel’s thigh and stares at him with innocent green eyes. 

“Beautiful,” Castiel breathes as Dean starts to kiss up his thigh, just the pressure of his lips against his skin are enough to make his cock leak a steady stream of precome, “Love those lips, baby.”

Dean blinks slowly and continues to kiss him until he can start to mouth at his cock, lips a sinful red against the smooth pale skin of Castiel’s cock, “Please,” Dean murmurs, tongue slipping out to swipe against Castiel’s slit, “Want you.”

Castiel bites down on his lower lip and reaches his hand out to bring Dean closer, “Just want you to kiss it for me,” he whispers, already starting to get out of breath, especially as Dean leans forward and plants a pouty kiss on the tip of his cock. He pulls away and let’s Castiel admire the shine of precome on his lips before licking it off, “Fuck, yeah baby, okay.” Castiel nods, “Suck me off with those pretty lips.”

“Yes, Mr. Novak.” Dean mumbles just before he sinks his mouth back onto Castiel’s cock. 

The boy is a pro, knows how to use just the right amount of suction, how to press his tongue against the thick vein and moan when he bobs his head. He’s enthusiastic, looking up at him with wide eyes, red lips stretched obscenely around Castiel’s thick cock. Dean takes him down into his throat, swallowing and convulsing around the head of his cock, making Castiel’s head fall back and groan, his hand on the back of Dean’s head pushing him further down. 

Dean taps twice on Castiel’s thigh and he lets him go, the boy pulls off and coughs a little, spit and precome dripping down his chin, covering those lips and making them shine. Dean doesn’t wipe it off, he only leans back in and envelops Castiel in his mouth again, allowing the older man to use his throat until he has to pull back again. 

“Perfect lips, baby,” Castiel pants, his blue eyes wide as he watches his cock disappear between those lips, “I want them all me at all times, always want you touching me. You’d want that, wouldn’t you?” he breathes and holds Dean there, his cock twitching at the way Dean’s throat is fluttering around him, “Fuck, yeah, I know you do, just like that,” he groans, orgasm building, “You know the rules, where do you want it?”

Dean digs his nails into Castiel’s thigh and then Castiel is shooting his load down Dean’s throat, pulling out towards the end to work at his cock with his hand, a few spurts landing on the boy’s tongue. “Fuck, good boy, oh my god,” Castiel breathes, looking down to see Dean’s cock out, a puddle of come on the floor, “You’re so damn beautiful.” he whispers. 

“You’re fucking sexy,” Dean whispers, his voice raspy, “Gonna kiss me, Mr. Novak?”

Castiel smiles and nods, leaning in to press his lips against Deans’, relishing in the pillow soft feel of them. As he dips his tongue inside Dean’s mouth, Cas grips Dean tighter and seeks it out, teasing Dean with his tongue until they’ve both softened.

Dean pulls away and smiles, helping Castiel get his pants back on before promptly fixing his hair for him, “Well, Mr. Novak,” he mumbles, looking at Castiel through his long lashes, “Are you any less stressed?”

Castiel chuckles and leans down to kiss Dean again, unable to help himself when they are right in front of him, “Very.”

“Good, because there’s more of that when we get home.”


End file.
